A New Timeline
by jj4life015
Summary: Starts off as a XenoVerse fic, but changes to just an alternate universe fic. Goken, the protagonist, gets trapped in time while on his very first mission. Now he has to go through the DBZ timeline.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I'm here with my second story over Dragon ball Xenoverse with a little twist. I've never seen anyone do a story over this, so I'm going to do it. I'll clear this up right now, Goken is half saiyan. He is related to Goku, If Gt existed. Since he was basically immortal at the end of it, 200 years later he had a child. I'll do power levels but they might seem off a bit. Also, he is 10 when the story starts.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any other dragon ball thing.**

 **Begin Chapter.**

The school bell rang signaling the end of the school. All the kids ran out of the school, some with groups, and others by themselves. It was a Friday, so that mean it was the weekend. There was a group that stayed in front of the school however. There were 4 of them, two girls and two guys.

"I'm finally going to do it this time." A boy named Goken said. He had spiky hair (type 11 I think). He wore black training pants, and a red shirt. He didn't have any muscles, but you could tell he works out. He also had a tail, but nobody really cared if he did, probably because of the animals who could think like humans.

"There's no way that you're going to climb Korin's tower. No one has ever climbed it and told "somebody about it. Heck, I'm not even sure anybody has ever climbed it." The other male, Dave, said to Goken doubting his abilities. He was a rival to Goken basically; he also started training so Goken couldn't be stronger than him, even though Goken already was. He had a Mohawk and wore glasses. He had on blue jeans on, and a blue shirt that said "Haters gonna hate"

"Oh yeah, like you could do any better than me." Goken stated.

"Of course I could. How about whoever makes it higher gets bragging rights…Forever."

"You're on wannabe."

"Loser!"

"Ok guys knock it off before me and Rosy go home and leave you guys." A girl named Alice said sternly. She had blonde short hair and wore a purple shirt and blue jeans. She wasn't interested in training, she just wanted to look good in front of guys.

"Well you can go home if you want because Dave and I are going to see who can get higher on Korin's tower right now. Do you want to come with us?" Goken said trying to be polite.

"Probably not, I'd rather go home and go to sleep."

"What about you Rosy?" Alice hated when Goken asked Rosy something. They were childhood friends, and they are always together. Rosy is currently wearing a pink shirt with a flower design on it, and blue jeans. Rosy was shy a little bit, and had a crush on Goken.

"I'll go, I guess." She kind of wanted to go, but at the same time she didn't. She trained a little bit just in case it turned out that Goken likes strong women. Alice decided to tag along since she would have nothing else to do, and because rosy was going.

 **Next Scene**

It took them about half an hour to get there, after they told their parents that they were doing something. The competition was about to start and that was when the sky got dark.

 **GOKEN, SOMEONE SUMMON'S YOU FROM FAR AWAY!**

And right before the competition started, Goken disappeared with no trace behind. The other three started wondering where he went, and started to make suggestions that he was kidnapped. As they were walking home, Rosy remembered about an artifact that the four had. She remembered that each had a different amount of stars on it. She heard a rumor that if you collected seven, then you could get a free wish. It had been a week and no sign of Goken at all. So she had her mom give her a family heirloom, the dragon radar.

" _I'll find you one day."_

 **End of Chapter**

That is all for the prologue. Some things you need to know, there are dragon balls in the future, made by Dende's son. It's plot so I just put that in for there to be a reason in case I want to add Rosy, Dave, and Alice in later chapters. Please review and let me know how you like it.

Power Levels

Goken: 20

Dave: 17

Rosy: 9

Alice: 2


	2. Chapter 2

**Goken's Pov**

The air feels different from when I was at Korin's tower. I open my eyes and the first thing I notice is that I'm not near Korin's tower anymore, but I'm at some weird place. I then look around to see how this place looks. I then see some type of dragon that was really long.

"FAREWELL!" After he said that, he just vanished. I look up in the sky, and see six or seven lights fly in different directions. Whatever was going on was starting to freak me out. I'm only ten for Pete sakes.

"I bet that you're surprised." A purple headed dude said while walking a little closer to me. "I'll have to explain everything to you later, but for now, I'll have to test your strength." The man then charged at me and pulled a sword out. He swung the sword at me which I did not think he would do.

"Whoa!" I barely dodge the attack. It kind of felt like he was holding back though.

 **Normal Pov**

Goken swung his fist at Trunks, but Trunks jumped back and put his sword away. Goken rushed at Trunks and tried to hit him with a barrage of attacks. Goken succeeded with the barrage, but it looked like it did nothing to Trunks. Trunks then smirked at Goken and used a little combo of his own. He punched Goken in the gut, and then hit him about 10 times the same way, then kicked him down.

Goken was now starting to feel scared, this dude was gonna kill him. He didn't even get to do some things with his life like climbing Korin's tower. He then started to get mad, because all his friends was probably worrying about him. If he died, everyone he knew would be sad. So Goken got up and tried to do something that he only did a couple times.

"Ki Blast!" Goken shot one at Trunks, and Trunks stood there unfazed. So Goten shot another one, then another, and he kept on going for about another minute. When he was done, he couldn't see Trunks anymore. "I call that my full power energy wave volley." He said to no one but himself, then he laughed and realized he did a ki blast.

Trunks teleported behind Goken when he started throwing a lot of volleys when he was done, he just started clapping. Goken then looked over at him and put his guard up. "You were chosen, chosen by Shenron." As he was saying this, Trunks threw his sword up and tilted to the left. The sword was flipping in the air, and fell perfectly in his sword holder. "Sorry for attacking you by the way." With those words, Goken had slightly ease up. "I made a wish for someone to help me, and Shenron sent you. You are pretty strong for your age, but way weaker than my friend. Even when he was your age, he was way stronger than you."

"Great, thanks for telling me that your friend was way stronger than me, got anything else to say, or can I go cry now." Goken was being sarcastic obviously but was hurt. From the battle, and from Trunks' words.

"No, you must've mistaken me, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, just telling you the truth. I do however want to train you for a little while so you can help me with something very important."

"Alright, I'll get to get way stronger, so strong I'll be able to beat you. The student always surpasses the master!"

 **Chapter End**

I stopped it right here to see if I should include the training parts or just skip ahead. Just let me know what you think and if I get some reviews, then I'll actually update more. Also I have a youtube channel called JJ4Life and I'm gonna do a walkthrough of Xenoverse, but it's no way related to this story.

 **Power Levels**

Goken- 20 (Angered, Ki blasts) 150

Trunks (Super duper suppressed) 200


	3. Chapter 3

**I got a couple of follower's for this story now. There will be no set update for this story since I have school. I will try to update though as long as I'm reminded of it. Anyways, here is the chapter.**

It was early the next day, and Trunks was getting ready to start Goken's training. "Alright, for warm up, I want you to go around Toki Toki City 15 times, and do not pause to take a breath or else I'll make it a extra 2 laps."

"Really! Why that many times, it's like 11 in the morning." Goken complained.

"Why are you complaining, I waited later to wake you up. You'll have to get up way earlier when you get used to it."

"It's Saturday, and I usually don't wake up till 2. Anyway I'll just go now, and I don't even know where to go." Goken just left and started his running. He ran by everything, seeing everything. He wanted to stop and look at things, but he knew if he was to stop, then he would have extra laps to do. He saw clothing shops, fast food restaurants, accessory shops, and capsule shops which helped in battle.

 **With Trunks**

Trunks was feeling a little bad for making Goken do 15 laps, but this was his first time training someone. He didn't want to be to nice, but he didn't want to be as strict as his father when it came to training. So he just made Goken do something to help him boost his stamina. He decided he would be a little strict, but be nice at the same time, which was really hard to do.

 **With Goken**

Goken was on his 12th lap when he thought of something, he wasn't around normal people anymore. He was around people who was like him, except stronger, so he could do something that he usually didn't do since nobody else could do it, fly. He took off about 10 feet in the air and started flying. He was not used to it though so he wasn't flying fast. He was still going faster than he was at first though. He ended up on his final lap about 3 minutes later and was almost done but he had to do something first.

 **With Trunks**

Trunks hadn't seen Goken since he started on his 12th lap, so that meant that Goken must've stopped. Then he felt a drop on his head. He thought that it might've been nothing, but decided to look up anyway. When he looked up, he saw water for a split second and then he got soaked with water. Then he heard a bucket hit the ground followed by hearing a little kid laughing.

"Goken, I'm going to get you! Hey come back here!." Goken took off in the air with a burst of speed, with Trunks right behind him.

 **Later**

Trunks caught Goken and they sparred for a little, then Trunks started teaching him some things, like fighting better, having a better defensive stance, and he even started teaching Goken on how to use a sword. But instead of using a sword, Goken used a sword shaped stick. Finally, Trunks told him to practice his flying so it can help his stamina some more. This continued on for 3 months with the same schedule more or less. Goken was a fast learner, he started using an actual sword a month after training, he flew a whole lot faster than what he used to, and his fighting stance was way better. Trunks even taught Goken, his signature attack which was burning attack. It took Goken the whole 3 months to learn the handsigns, and then after he learned those, he learned how to fire it. Trunks explained that Goken was going to have to go back in the past to change it because somehow Raditz managed to win and the whole timeline was managing to change. So with a time patroller badge and a new outfit (Temple Gi), Goken was sent to the past.

 **End Chapter**

Well that's the end of this chapter. Sorry for rushing the end, but I wanted to get this chapter out. Goken will appear in the past next chapter. Finally don't worry, Trunks will return later in the story. This chapter was updated to show the power levels that I forgot to put.

 **Power Levels**

Goken-320


	4. Chapter 4

Goken arrived in the new time era and felt Goku and Piccolo's power level. So he started flying as fast as he could so he save the future/past.

"Alright, Goken all you have to do is help Goku defeat Raditz so everything can go back to normal." Trunks was talking to Goken through the time patroller badge. "Remember, Piccolo or Gohan can not die. Also, tap the badge if you need to talk to me."

"Alright I got it already, I'll be fine." With that, Goken hung up and was on his way there. While flying, he felt another power level that jumped up and went passed Goku and Piccolo's and was on the same level as Raditz. But, as quick as the power came, it vanished, and went down really low.

 **During that fight**

"Leave my daddy alone!" Gohan rushed at Raditz and was about to hit him, when dark aura surrounded Raditz and Raditz dodged out the way.

"Pesky runt." Raditz laughed then gathered energy for an attack. "Vacation Delete!" Raditz threw it at Gohan preparing to kill his nephew.

"G-Gohan!" Goku screamed hoping that his only son did not die. When the explosion cleared, there was nothing there, but Goku could feel Gohan's energy and someone else's energy.

Goken stood there and whispered silently, "You'll be alright." Goku then stood up off the ground, and got back in his fighting stance.

Piccolo was already in his demon stance and was on caution. "Is he another one of your sons Goku?"

"I have no idea who he is, but I'm glad he saved Gohan." Goku was laughing like his usual self, but he got serious again really quick. "Raditz, I'll never forgive you! You could have killed my son."

"This would have never happened if you would have just came with me brother." Raditz said not even caring that he almost ended his nephew's life.

"Enough of this talking! Let's finish this battle." Piccolo yelled. "Goku, remember the plan?"

"Yes I do remember!" Hey you! Goku looked at Goken. You have a strong power, would you mind helping us out?

"Of course I'll help you out." Goken was excited. He finally met his father, and now he would get to fight with him.

"Hey you boy, who is your father?" Raditz said noticing Goken's tail.

"My dad isn't important right now. You should worry about how we're going to beat you up." And with that the fight started. Piccolo and Goku charged at Raditz while Goken threw out a capsule and got his sword. Piccolo and Goku swung at Raditz simultaneously trying to hit him but missed every hit. Goken then joined the fight sneaking up behind Raditz trying to slice some of his tail off, but Raditz spotted him and kicked him away. Piccolo then hit Raditz with a barrage of combos that didn't damage faze Raditz too much. Goku was charging a kamehameha while Piccolo was distracting Raditz, but Raditz soon noticed what Goku was doing and tried to stop him when Piccolo grabbed him.

"Kamehameha!" Goku yelled and fired his kamehameha wave at raditz and successfully hit him. Piccolo then nodded to Goku and jumped back getting ready to charge up his Special Beam Cannon. Goku charged at Raditz after the smoke cleared. Goku fought Raditz as hard as he could, but he was losing badly. Goken then came back in the fight to help his father, and they were holding there own against Raditz. The kamehameha most likely weakened Raditz which was why they were faring well against Raditz.

Goken got his sword again and started swinging at Raditz. It felt like a stronger version of a punch basically, and it didn't cut Raditz bad because the sword was way to weak to slice Raditz. Goken ended his combo and jumped back while Goku kept on swinging his fist. Goku looked back at Goken and saw him start doing some handsigns as fast as he could.

"Time for my special attack, Burning Attack!" Goken shot the attack at Raditz who just deflected it upwards.

"Is that all you g-." Goku grabbed Raditz and put him in a full nelson. Goken then ran up and sliced half of Raditz's tail off. "Ow, motherfucking brat! You know how much that fucking hurts!" Raditz was in a whole bunch of pain and he couldn't focus on escaping out of Goku's grasp.

"I'm ready to fire it. Brat, Move out the way! Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo shot his attack out of his first two fingers at Raditz. The attack was traveling fast at Raditz and he knew that he would soon die, but before he went out, he was going to try a mouth blast to take out that stupid annoying brat.

"Take this you stupid ass runt!" Raditz shot a mouth blast at Goken and successfully hit him right before special beam cannon hit him. Goken got knocked out off of it but he didn't die, but his time patrol badge was destroyed. The attack went through Raditz and Goku causing them both on the brink of death. "Damn you! At least you killed Kakarot too."

"Don't worry, he won't stay dead for long." Piccolo said smirking.

"What?"

"You heard me. On this planet we have things called Dragon Balls, and if you gather all 7, you can make any wish. Even bringing back someone from the dead."

"You shouldn't have told me that, this device can transmit conversations and there are two saiyans that are beyond stronger than me. They'll come here and get their revenge for you killing me, and wish me back." Raditz started smirking.

"W-when w-will they arrive he-here?" Goku said almost dead.

"One, one year from now is when they arrive. You might as well set your funerals up now." Goken heard everything and he finally stood up dragging his feet over towards Goku. Piccolo had enough of Raditz and finally ended his life, thus ending the battle.

 **Chapter End**

Well that's the end of this chapter, I hoped you liked it. This is probably the longest chapter so far. Sorry about all that profanity, I felt like it was needed as Raditz got his tail cut. One more thing, should I use some japanese names for some attacks? Let me know. Bye!

 **Power Levels**

Goken- 320 (Burning attack) 675

Goku- 416 (kamehameha) 924

Piccolo- 408 (special beam cannon) 1,500

Raditz- 1,200 (Dark Aura) 1,500 (After taking the kamehameha) 975


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys its me again with the next chapter on Dragon Ball Xenoverse: Stuck in time, I don't have much to say right now, but I'm thinking of changing the title, but I can't think of anything. If you have any ideas for the new title let me know.

 **Begin Chapter**

 **Somewhere in Outer Space**

"Zarbon did you hear that?" A certain tyrant was listening in on his stupid saiyan pawns and heard about the magical orbs called dragon balls. He heard of the "green bean" from Raditz, he also heard what Raditz thought would happen when he said Vegeta would bring him back, and finally he heard from the prince through nappa's scouter that Vegeta would wish for immortality.

"Yes lord Frieza, I did hear it." Zarbon spoke having heard of Vegeta's plan.

"You!" Frieza pointed at some random soldier. "Go research what planet that green bean is from."

"Yes, my lord." The soldier said terrified and left.

"Zarbon, Go send the strong purple soldier and one other soldier to the planet Earth to get those dragon balls. I think his name was Kiwi." He was talking about Cui, but nobody would ever correct him unless they wanted to die instantly.

"Yes my lord." Zarbon left to go get Cui and Appule to go get the dragon balls from Earth. If Cui and Appule took the best ships, they could make it to Earth in about a year.

 **On Earth**

Goken dragged his feet to Goku trying to think of what to say to his dying father. By the time he got there, Bulma's hovercar just landed on the ground. Krillin ran to Goku while sad.

"Don't worry Goku, we'll find a way to keep you alive."

"I'm sorry Krillin, but I won't make it this time." Goku said on the verge of death. "And thank you…?"

"My name is Goken." Goken said to his father debating whether or not to tell his father the truth. He decided to tell Goku later.

"Well thank you Goken for saving my son from Raditz, if it wasn't for you, Gohan would've been a goner."

Krillin decided to speak up again, "We can wish you back fast, we already have three dragon balls."

Goku just laughed and looked at Bulma who was holding Gohan. "Please take care of Gohan for me. Chichi would just kill me all over if she knew something happened to Gohan." Goku tried to lighten the atmosphere by making a joke, and it kind of worked for Krillin and Bulma. "I love you guys… see you soon." And with that, Goku passed away. Shortly afterwards, his body disappeared.

Everyone was shocked until Piccolo spoke up. "It was the work of Kami, the earth's guardian. Goku knows him well considering Kami helped train Goku."

"Piccolo, can you train me so I can become stronger?" Goken asked already knowing that Piccolo would most likely say yes since the Earth was in danger.

"Sure brat, but this will be the worst training you've ever had. You better be ready to adjust to anything and everything." Krillin, Bulma,and Roshi were all about to leave until Piccolo stopped them. "I'm gonna train that little boy also, so give him here, or do I have to take him by force." They gave Piccolo Gohan and left. Roshi and Bulma to Kame house, while Krillin had to go tell Chichi the news.

"Hey Piccolo, I know you wanted to train Gohan, and I'm fine with that, but can I take him to his mom to explain why he needs to do this." Goken tried to let Gohan see his mom one last time real quick before they trained for a year. Goken however didn't know how difficult Chichi could be though.

"You better be back in 2 hours or else your training will twice as hard." Piccolo said a little angrily.

 **At Goku's house**

"Now WHY is Goku and Gohan not home yet!" Chichi started to get aggravated at Krillin and grabbed a frying pan. No one would wish this on anyone's soul especially Krillin.

"G-goku died while fighting his long lost brother who tried to kidnap Gohan. Gohan is doing fine though." Chichi was about to get mad and hit Krillin with the frying pan.

"Okay then Krillin, WHERE IS MY GOHAN!" Chichi yelled as loud as she could at Krillin.

"I'm right here mom." Gohan said a little scared. Gohan woke up while on the way back to his house. Goken explained what happened to Goku and why they should train. Goken even told Gohan that they were brothers. Goken told Gohan that it was fun to fight sometimes and he could be a scholar and fight, but he wanted Gohan to try fighting to see if he liked it. Truth be told though, Gohan actually wanted to try being a martial artist to see how it was like.

Chichi ran to Gohan and hugged him. "There you are Gohan, Krillin came and said that Goku died it's not true is it?" Gohan nodded. Chichi let out a cry and a tear for Goku, but she knew that he would be back soon. "How did you get sweetie?"

"Big bro Goken brought me back."

"Big bro?" Chichi questioned.

Goken then explained everything in private to Chichi and why Gohan should train. Krillin left during the conversation since he was scared out of his mind. Chichi denied Goken until Gohan spoke up stating that since he was going to be a man, he could try out training. Gohan also told Chichi that he would still study, and ChiChi cried, but knew it was for the best or else her son would get mad at her.

Gohan and Goken returned to Piccolo and they managed to agree that once a month, Gohan could go visit his mom. Piccolo stated that for the first 2 months, Gohan would live by himself in the wild. Piccolo would train Goken. For the next 3 months, Goken would train Gohan. The next month, Goken and Gohan would help the Earthlings, and finally, the next 6 months would be Piccolo training Goken and Gohan. It would be a long year.

 **End Chapter**

Alright, the end of another chapter. The story is already different because Goken is here. Frieza has sent some soldiers to Earth. The training will begin next chapter. Well I think that's about it. There are no power levels since nothing happened for real.


	6. Chapter 6

**In the time vault**

"N-no!" Trunks watched as Goken got hit by Raditz's blast. He then tried to say something to Goken, but he got no response from Goken. Soon The screen he was watching went off, so he opened the scroll Goken was in. He saw that Raditz died and everyone was fine. He tried to bring Goken back but it failed. So, since he didn't know what to do, he went to go find the Supreme Kai of Time.

 **Summary of the Training**

In the first two months, Goken started his training with Piccolo and it was already rough from the start. Right when training started, Piccolo launched a Masenko at Goken with enough power to kill Goken. Piccolo did this to see if Goken also had a power boost when he was in trouble. It turns out he did but it wasn't as strong as Gohan's power boost. Piccolo and Goken bonded a tiny bit during the two months and it was time for Goken to go help out Gohan. Before Goken left, Piccolo gave him an outfit to match Goku's and a smaller version for Gohan.

In the next three months, Goken and Gohan survived in the wild starting to bond more. Gohan was starting to rely on Goken too much though. They also visited Chichi, and Chichi played along by calling Goken her son. They actually bonded a little when she found out that Goken was taking good care of Gohan and taught Gohan some new things. Goken and Gohan had a brotherly bond by the end of those three months. Goken gave Gohan one of his swords for sword practice, now Goken has two swords left, which were his katanas. Piccolo meditated and watched the two boys during those three months.

The first 4 days of the next month, Goken and Gohan climbed up Korin's Tower and caught Korin with the power of teamwork. Then they met up with the earthlings and started to train with them. They found out that Tien was the strongest out of the group, even stronger than Goken. Yamcha and Krillin were about even with each other, while Chiaotzu was behind by a lot. So Goken decided to help and train Chiaotzu while Gohan trained Krillin. Krillin and Gohan became friends almost instantly. When the month was almost over, Piccolo came surprisingly and trained with Tien and Goken, since they were the strongest two. When the month ended, Goken decided to stay with the earthlings to train with them while Gohan trained with Piccolo. Gohan cried when he realized that Goken was not going with him, but he knew that he'll see Goken again.

For the next three months, Piccolo trained Gohan in the demon style. Piccolo also taught Gohan the Masenko. Their bond grew a lot, and it seemed like Piccolo was going soft for the saiyan child. Gohan also had made his own fighting style, combined with Piccolo's, Goken's, and Goku's fighting style. Goken was doing well with the earthlings, everyone was getting way stronger. Krillin created his own move, the Kienzan, or destructo disk. Yamcha started created a move of his own, but he just didn't know what to call it. It was still unfinished though so he'll have to perfect it. Tien secretly made his own move also. It was the tri beam, which was tough, but became even more powerful when you add some of your life force in it. Chiaotzu didn't create any move, but he did increase his psychic powers. Goken combined two moves that he knew. One of which Krillin taught him. Goken combined his burning attack, with the kamehameha to make the burning kamehameha. (If you have a better name let me know.)

In the final three months of the training year, everyone just trained like normal. Goken reunited with Gohan and Piccolo and they trained for the last three months. Piccolo also gave both bros a new outfit. Gohan got a purple one with the demon symbol. ( Same as normal.) While Goken got an outfit like Gohan's except it was light blue. The bros rested for the last two days at ChiChi's place before meeting with Piccolo and the others.

 **End Chapter**

Sorry for the long wait but the fight will begin next chapter. I don't have much to say so goodbye!

 **Power Levels**

Yamcha- 3120

Krillin-3120

Chiaotzu-2500

Tien- 3600

Gohan-3500

Goken-4300

Piccolo-5000

I hope these power levels are not to overpowered because one person can change a lot.


	7. Chapter 7

**In the Desert**

The saiyans finally landed in the rocky desert. When they stepped out, they saw one person. That person was Yamcha. Yamcha was already close when the ships went in Earth's Orbit so he was the first one there, but he could sense that everyone was close, so he wasn't worried.

"Oh look here Vegeta. We got ourselves a Earthling, who is way stronger than Raditz." A tall, loud, and buff guy said. "Can I kill him now, or should I wait for the other wimps to get here."

"Let's wait until the puny earthlings get here Nappa. I have a fun idea." Vegeta said with a arrogant grin on his face. He was short, way shorter than Nappa, he looked arrogant, but it also looked like he could think of strategy easily. It was hard to tell who was stronger by looking. Soon all of the Z-fighters made it to the desert. "Alright earthlings and namekian, I'll ask you once, where are the namekian wish orbs."

"Is that what my race is called." Piccolo whispered to himself. "I'll have to thank you for telling me my race, but there's no way I"ll let you take the dragon balls."

"Alright then trash, be that way. But before we fight I have an idea for a game." Vegeta looked at Nappa, who started planting seeds for the saibamen.

"Vegeta, the soil here is excellent, this batch of saibamen will be real strong." The saibamen planted quickly. There were six saibamen to come out of the ground. Everyone of the Z fighters were on guard as soon as the saibamen sprouted. There were two saibamen which were green, two jinkomen, which were gray, and two tennenmen which were blue and purple.

"Alright, each fighter will fight against each other one vs. one, if anyone tries to jump in a fight, then I'll kill them myselves." Vegeta stated. "Oh and Namek, you'll get to fight my good buddy Nappa." Nappa started smiling with murderous intent. "Make sure you don't kill him but you can make him suffer." Vegeta then looked at one of the saibamen who got scared. "You, you're the first fighter.

The Z-fighters looked at each other in shock as the saiyans were treating them like they were some game. They were also shocked at the small beast that were pretty strong. "Alright, who's going first?" Krillin asked.

"I'll go first, I want to see how stronger I've gotten." Tien stepped up. He got in his fighting stance and powered up a little bit." Vegeta noticed Tien's power jumped up.

"Nappa stay alert of these earthlings, they can suppress their power levels." Nappa just nodded and watched the fight.

The saibamen charged at Tien hoping to catch him off guard, but Tien stepped out the way and hit the monster in the gut. Tien then fired a Dodon ray at the critter and killed it. One down five to go. Vegeta looked at the next saibamen and it stepped up looking a little nervous.

"Alright I'll take the next one down no problem just like Tien." Yamcha stepped up.

"Be careful out there Yamcha." Krillin said. Yamcha only responded with a grin. As the fight started, both fighters looked even with each other but Yamcha was holding back. The saibamen got away from yamcha and fired off some acid, but Yamcha easily dodged and got into his famous stance. The desert bandit did the Wolf fang fist on the saibamen. Yamcha was going so fast with his combo that only Piccolo, Nappa, and Vegeta could follow. The saibamen lied beaten on the ground. Yamcha walked away not wanting to kill anyone. The saibamen looked at yamcha with his guard down and jumped up and charged at him.

Vegeta saw this and sent a ki blast at the saibamen, thus killing it. "If you use moves like that, then you are a coward, and I have no use for cowards." The tennenmen and jinkomen looked at Vegeta with eyes of hatred. Vegeta didn't pay any attention to them. The jinkomen rushed at Vegeta to try and avenge their brethren but they were killed in a blink of an eye. The blue tennenmen went to attack Nappa, while the purple one went to attack Krillin. Yamcha saw this and prepared his new move.

"Check out my new move, Spirit ball." Yamcha fired off a yellow ball at the tennenmen and kept hitting it over and over again to the point to where it died. Nappa killed the blue one by stomping it. Nappa then looked at the Z-fighters.

"All of you come at me at once. I'll kill all of you!"

 **To Be Continued**

Hey guys, its been awhile since I've uploaded a chapter from either of my story, but here it goes. The Z-fighters will be going against Nappa next time. Also Yamcha survived, so there are two extra people who will be fighting Nappa. Anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter.

 **Power Levels**

Saibamen- 2000 (Stronger than normal because there in the desert.)

Jinkomen- 2350

Tennenmen- 2500

Chiaotzu- 2500

Yamcha- 3120 (Spirit Ball) 3500

Krillin- 3120

Gohan- 3500

Tien- 3600

Goken- 4300

Piccolo- 5000

Nappa- 6,500

Vegeta- ?


	8. Chapter 8

Yamcha, who was feeling very confident, decided to charge at Nappa, which was a very bad idea. Nappa grabbed Yamcha and threw him in the sky intending to blow him up, but Tien and Krillin charged at Nappa. Nappa looked at the earthlings and blocked all of their hits. Tien and Krillin jumped back to the group. Yamcha came back to the group as well.

"That guy is a monster!" exclaimed Krillin.

"Yeah, he blocked our hits like they were nothing," Tien said.

"I won't stand for this, he just embarrassed me!" Yamcha shouted, "I just got thrown around like a rag doll." Nappa was growing impatient watching them just sit there. He just wanted to kill these earthlings.

"Vegeta, they're just standing over there. Can I just kill them? They're no fun."

"Do whatever you want Nappa," Vegeta started. "Just don't kill the Namekian." Nappa then grinned like a madman.

"I'll start by killing all of you one by one unless someone is brave enough to come and fight me." Nappa shouted at the Z-Fighters. No one stepped up. Vegeta decided to check everyone's power level again while Nappa was speaking. He noticed that the namekians power level was close to Nappa's power level.

'Nappa will have a hard time to beat them, especially with his rage,' Vegeta thought. 'This could be a little amusing.'

Nappa smirked intending to end the slower humans. "You'll all die now!" Nappa took his index and middle fingers and thrusted them up forcefully. An explosion was about to occur right underneath the z-fighter's feet.

"Everyone, move out the way!" Piccolo yelled to everyone. Everybody moved out the way. Piccolo moved out the way faster than the rest, followed by everyone else. Everyone except for Gohan that is. Gohan was still sitting there scared out of him mind. The ground was trembling. Goken did notice Gohan so he tried to turn around to save him. Before he could move however, he saw Piccolo already over there. Piccolo picked Gohan up and threw him to the group of fighters right as the explosion went off.

"Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan screamed in sorrow as he seen Piccolo's body. Piccolo's body was bruised really bad. It was bloody everywhere just about. "What do we do brother," Gohan sniffled.

"Gohan don't worry too much about it, I have an idea sort of." Goken stated. "But I will need you to go to the lookout, the place we trained at. When you get there, I need you to grab some senzu beans."

"You mean those small beans we used during training?" Gohan questioned. Goken nodded. "Okay I'll go big bro. I'll try to get back as fast as I can.

 **Meanwhile on Snake Way**

Goku was on his way back from King Kai's planet. He was running as fast as he could when he realized something, he could fly. Goku smacked himself and took off flying going faster than he ever was. Suddenly, he stopped again.

"Wait a second, I can go even faster if I had Nimbus." Goku took a deep breath. "NIMBUS!" Goku then realized that he was still in the afterlife. Suddenly another idea popped up. "Okay then, how about this one. KAIOKEN!" Goku was covered in a red aura. He started flying again and flew faster than he ever would have.

 **Back on Earth**

"Damn Vegeta, I think I killed the namekian!" Nappa shouted.

"My scouter senses a faint power level from him Nappa, don't worry about it. Even if he does die, then we can get the information from someone else," Vegeta stated.

"That's where you're wrong," Tien yelled. "If he dies, then the dragon balls no longer works."

"And you can't even use them because we just used them on Goku." Krillin muttered.

Vegeta smirked. "We can always go to his home planet if he dies, but we'll kill you earthlings first." At this moment, Gohan took off and started flying in the direction of Kami's Lookout. Nappa looked over at Vegeta. "He'll come back for his friends, his kind are the type that does that. Focus on the other earthlings"

While Vegeta and Nappa were in their little chat, Goken decided to speak to the other Z-Fighters. "I have a plan to deal with Nappa." But as soon as Goken was about to go over his plan, two ships came into Earth's orbit.

"OH NO!" Krillin screamed. "They have back up coming, and one of them is just as strong as Vegeta!" Krillin was panicking.

Vegeta heard what the bald one said and it had him thinking. 'They can sense power levels so they can't be lying. And besides, the bald over there is having a heart attack. Someone is coming, hmmm… Someone who's power level is close to mines. It has to be Cui, but how would he know to come here? Raditz, that dumbass must've had his scouter open to all channels and Frieza had to of heard him. That means the other one has to be someone to deal with Nappa. Probably some disposable grunt like appule or something. Nappa has to beat them now.' "Nappa, hurry up and beat them! Cui and someone else, probably appule, are in Earth's orbit. Which means that they'll be here soon."

Nappa was taken aback. "How would Frieza know to send someone here? Was it that idiot Raditz?"

"It was Raditz, that fool. He's ruining my plans of immortality even while he's dead," Vegeta answered back.

While Nappa and Vegeta were talking to each other, Goken decided that now was the perfect time to discuss his plan. Tien just finished calming down Krillin also. "Alright guys, first things first, Krillin, your kienzan can cut through anything right?" Krillin nodded. "Okay, I want you to hide somewhere and charge that attack up. Me, Tien, and Yamcha will try to distract Nappa. When you're ready, tell Chiaotzu, who's gonna tell Tien though telekinesis. Then when we get Nappa to a good point, I want you Chiaotzu to freeze him and let Krillin take care of the rest." Everyone nodded at the plan. Goken worked this plan out to the best of his capabilities. Now he could only hope it worked.

 **In Toki Toki City**

Trunks and the Supreme kai of time stood in the plaza of time with the dragon balls. It had been a year after all. They needed to wish for another fighter to get Goken. It would be too dangerous to wish Goken back there in the middle of the fight, for it could change history even more. So, Trunks and the Supreme kai of time decided that this was the best solution for their problem.

 **On the Earth, in the future that Goken's from.**

Rosy stood with seven dragon balls getting ready to make her wish. She just got done explaining to her mom what she was going to wish for. "Mom, thank you for understanding. I just really want to see him again," Rosy said.

"It's okay my little rose, as long as you're safe, I'll be happy. Besides, I know how much you love him." Rosy's mom tcould. Rosy blushed. "I know how you feel though, it took me awhile to get your father, but I finally got him tied down. I do wonder why it took so long though, seeing how drop dead gorgeous I am." Rosy's moms ego was starting to get the best of her.

"Anyway mom, I'm gonna make my wish now." Rosy stated. "Come now, and please grant my wish!" The dragon balls started shining. They then started spinning in a circle, they soon started floating. Suddenly, the dragon, known as Shenron, appeared.

"YOU HAVE SUMMONED ME! SPEAK YOUR WISH NOW SO I CAN RETURN TO MY SLUMBER!"

Rosy stood intimidated by Shenron's booming voice. "I w-wish to be ta-taken to my f-friend G-Go-Goken." She was nervous, so her stuttering came back, but she said her sentence as confident as she could.

"VERY WELL, YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED! FARsangrily" The sky turned back to normal and the dragon balls scattered across the earth not to be used for another year or more. Rosy waved at her mom and she then vanished. She was on her way to the past, but little did she know, she would be in the middle of a horrible battle.

 **Earth Present Day**

Tien, Yamcha, and Goken charged at Nappa, who proceeded to knock Yamcha up into the air. Tien punched Nappa in his gut when Nappa knocked Yamcha away. Nappa didn't flinch much at the punch Tien hit him with. Nappa shrugged it off and was about to hit Tien, but Goken charged and hit Nappa in the face. Nappa slid back a little bit.

"Whoa, that kid is packing a little punch," Nappa stated a little shocked. "But no matter, I'm gonna end th-" Before Nappa could finish his sentence, he got hit with something.

"Check out my Spirit Ball you dumb saiyan!" Yamcha threw the Spirit ball at Nappa as much as he could until he was exhausted. There was smoke surrounding the area, but Nappa walked out of it like it didn't hurt him. Nappa's armor was damaged though, most of the bottom was still there, but the top was completely damaged in multiple spots. So Nappa just decided to take the armor off.

"You bugs are starting to annoy me!" Nappa yelled. But before he could do anything, he heard Vegeta start laughing.

"What's wrong Nappa, do you need my assistance?" Vegeta said jokingly. "Your pride has already been hurt, I'm pretty sure you don't care if I help you out now. I mean, it's NOT LIKE we have to fight Frieza's goons in a little. Oh wait, we do! So HURRY UP AND WIN!" Vegeta said angrily at Nappa.

"Alright you earthlings, I'm gonna kill you now. Starting with… You!" Nappa was looking at Tien, and he was about to fire a mouth blast. Instead, Nappa turned his head in the direction of Yamcha and fired it at him. Everyone was shocked at this.

"I wasted to much of my Ki, I can't move anymore. Tien, Krillin, someone help me." Yamcha screamed as the blast was growing near. "NOOOO!" The blast made contact with Yamcha and vaporized him.

 **End Chapter**

I guess I'll end the chapter now. This might be the longest chapter I've written. I'm sorry I haven't been uploading much but I'm going to try and update more. Well see you later!


	9. Chapter 9

"Y-Yamcha, n-no!" Tien whispered angrily. "I'll make you pay!" Tien leapt up and unleashed multiple Tri beams at Nappa. Each one was a little bit stronger because Tien was using a little bit stronger because Tien was putting more life force in each one. When it was over, Tien fell to the ground in pain. While Tien was using his Tri beam, Goken decided to charge up his new move.

"Burning Kameham-" Before Goken could finish, someone appeared right in front of him. That person was Rosy. Goken cancelled his attack. "R-Rosy, what are you doing here?" Rosy was about to answer, but Goken interrupted her. "Never mind that, I need you to get away from here now! This battle could kill you!"

"Damn It! These bugs are irritating me!" Nappa screamed in frustration. He then saw Tien passed out on the floor. "Time to die you earthling scum!" Nappa charged at Tien's body intending to crush the air out of him. Goken saw this.

"Rosy, go now!" Goken started charging another Burning Kamehameha.

"A-amazing," Rosy gasped. "Okay, I'll leave," Rosy vanished right as she said that. Goken was shocked, but he continued charging his attack.

"Burning Kamehameha!" Goken launched his attack at Nappa. The attack struck Nappa in his side. He screamed in pain. Their attacks were slowly starting to effect Nappa. Everything was finally looking good, especially when Goken heard another voice.

"Kienzan!" Krillin yelled launching his destructo disk at Nappa. Nappa saw this and was about to tank the hit.

"Nappa! That attack can cut through anything. Move!" Vegeta yelled at Nappa. Nappa tried to move out the way, but his left arm got cut off. Before Nappa could say anything, or even scream for that matter, a blast had engulf him. Everyone looked surprised. Even Vegeta was shocked. They all looked to where the blast came from. The person who blasted Nappa was none other than Cui. Next to Cui was Appule. Nappa was on the ground injured, or dead. No one could really tell.

"Vegeta!, tell us where these dragon balls are. We don't want to have to kill you to find out." Cui stated. Cui was lying however, Frieza had ordered them to finish off Vegeta and Nappa. They already killed Nappa, they would just kill Vegeta when he wasn't expecting it. Cui was a coward, but he was a strong coward. His power level is above Vegeta's, even if it is only by a couple units.

"Even if I knew were the dragon balls were at, I wouldn't tell you. And I don't even care about Nappa. He was a saiyan who served under me. He had no pride what so ever, he just listened to whatever I said. What's worse is that he couldn't even beat these pathetic earthlings." Vegeta spoke. Vegeta was lying as well. Somewhere deep in his heart he knew that he cared for Nappa. Nappa basically raised him after all. "It's time to stop talking Cui. Let's finish this."

"Appule, you handle those humans, I'll take on Vegeta." With that, another battle started up. Only, Appule was just a little weaker than Nappa, and there were only three Z-fighters standing. One was a little injured also

 **In Toki Toki City**

Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time (S.K.O.T) had to alter their wish a little. They saw that Rosy was in the timeline that was already messed up. They used their wish to get her out of there. The SKOT was watching the fight until she saw Appule and Cui appear. "This timeline is far to out of control now. There is no correcting this. Goken has created a whole new timeline. Anything could happen now!" She stated.

"So, if we take Goken out of the timeline something bad could happen?" Trunks asked. SKOT nodded. "Can we do anything about it?" He asked another question. She shook her head no. "So he stays there?" she nodded again. "What do we do with her?" Trunks asked pointing at Rosy.

"I don't know, just send her back to her original time." She was going to continue but she was interrupted by Rosy.

"Please don't make me go back, I made a wish to the dragon so I could see Goken again. I want to go back, no matter how dangerous it is!" Rosy shouted. Trunks could see the determination in her eyes.

"So that's how you feel?" Trunks asked Rosy. Rosy responded with a nod. "Alright, you can go, but that place is dangerous. If you want to stay by his side, then you're going to have to get stronger. Luckily, I can train you. Follow me." With that, Trunks started training Rosy.

 **Back on Earth**

Gohan finally made it to Kami's Lookout. He wasn't greeted by anyone though. Usually someone was there. Before he could think about it anymore, Kami along with Goku appeared on the lookout. "D-daddy? Daddy!" Gohan went to hug Goku.

"Heya son! What are you doing here instead of on the battlefield?" Goku questioned his son.

"I'm here to get some Senzu Beans for Piccolo. He got injured trying to protect me." Gohan said a little sad. "It was big bro's idea."

"The senzu beans are in Korin's Lookout, let's go ask him for some." Goku told his son. They got a pouch of senzu beans and got on the flying nimbus. They started heading to the fight. Goku ate a senzu bean since he was a little tired from using the Kaioken. There was only three senzu beans left. "Now, who is your big bro?"

"Goken is. He's so amazing, he's done so much for us. He's made me stronger, and I'm not as scared as I used to be."

"Gohan, I'm proud of you. You're way stronger than I was when I was your age, heck I wasn't even half that strength a year ago. You have so much potential, that's why I want to train you so bad. However, I don't remember you having a big brother."

"Goken saved me from Uncle Raditz. Plus, he said that he was your son, which means that he's my brother." Gohan didn't mention that Goken is from the future, but he thought that Goken should be the one to tell Goku that.

"I don't remember having another child, but if he said that he's my son, then I guess he is." Goku said not really caring.

'Dad, You're way too trusting." Gohan thought to himself. They were growing near the battlefield.

 **End Of Chapter**

I don't have much to say, so here is some power levels.

Yamcha- 3120 (Slightly injured) 2900 (Spirit Ball) 3200

Krillin-3120 (Kienzan) Doesn't Matter

Gohan- 3500

Tien- 3600 (Tri Beam with Life Force) 4500

Goken- 4300 (Burning Kamehameha) 5000

Nappa- 6500 (injured by spirit ball and tri beam) 5200

Appule- 6000

Goku- 8000

Vegeta- 18000

Cui- 18500


	10. Chapter 10

Goku and Gohan arrived at the battlefield. Gohan immediately fed Piccolo a senzu bean. Piccolo went from a near death state, to a fully restored state.

"Thanks brat," Piccolo told Gohan. He then looked over at Nappa. "So I see that one saiyan was defeated, but who are they?" Piccolo pointed over to Appule, who was looking over at the Z-fighters. He then pointed over to Cui, who started following Vegeta. They were going to fight a little farther away so no one could interfere in the fight.

"They're some aliens who have some beef with Vegeta and Nappa. The stronger one killed Nappa." Goken then looked at his dad for a second. "Uh, Goku, can I get a senzu bean? I want to give it to Tien, he got injured, but Yamcha died."

"Sure Goken, or should I say son." Goku threw the senzu bean at Goken, who was surprised at what Goku called him.

"Wha- How did you know? Did Gohan tell you?" Gohan smiled at him. "Oh, never mind. Well now that yo-" Before Goken could finish speaking, he got interrupted.

"Now that your reunion is over, I just want to get my job done. Frieza will kill me if I fail my mission." Appule stated, getting everyone's attention. "Now that everyone is looking over here, who am I going to fight first?" Piccolo stepped up. Piccolo wasn't as strong as Appule, but he was good with coming up with a plan. So that's what he was going to do, until a dark purple aura surrounded Appule. Appule's power shot up, and he was stronger than Nappa by a little. His power was still less than Goku's power level though.

"Guys, do you want me to help, or should I go to the other fight?" Goku asked making sure his friends could handle this situation before he went to the other fight. "I could beat him easily, but if you guys want a swing at him, then go for it." Goku was still being carefree even in this dangerous situation.

"Goku, we can handle this, but if you feel our energy drop, then I want you to jump in as soon as possible." Goku left when he heard the words. Piccolo was a little worried when Appule's power level rose, but he thought of a strategy already to deal with the purple alien. The only person he needed for this plan to work was Tien, who was just healed as well.

"Are you sure we can beat him Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan questioned him.

"Yeah, Piccolo, that doesn't really sound like a good idea to me. We barely survived against one of the saiyans, so what makes you think we can beat someone stronger than him?" Krillin did not want to risk his life against them. He already knew that he and Chiaotzu could not be wished back again with the Dragon Balls, so he wanted to make sure that they survived.

"I'm positive about my idea, I just need some time. Gohan, Goken, Chiaotzu! I need you three to distract the alien for a good three to five minutes. Tien and Krillin, I need you to stay back here in help me with my plan." Piccolo said in a quiet tone. Gohan and Goken nodded, but Chiaotzu was nowhere to be seen.

"Wait a second, where is Chiaotzu!?" Tien slightly yelled, wondering where his good friend was. Tien looked everywhere and then he looked at Appule, who looked like he was scratching his back. Then Tien heard his voice.

"Don't worry about me guys, I have to do this to make sure we when this battle." Chiaotzu said communicating to his friends through telepathy.

"What are you talking about Chiaotzu?" Tien said out loud, starting to panic. "Don't get yourself killed, you know that you can't be revived anymore by Shenron!" Chiaotzu smiled, but no one could see anyway.

"I know that Tien, but this guy is dangerous, and I want to make sure we win this fight! So I'll kill myself if it means protecting you. Goodbye Tien!" A light formed around Appule and Chiaotzu and then an explosion occurred. A bright light appeared and after it was over, only Appule stood. Appule was looking really damaged and the dark energy that was around him wasn't as intense as it was at first, but he still had some power. The power he had was about the same as Piccolo's power level.

"Chiaotzu!" Tien screamed. "My best friend… is gone forever. He can never be brought back to life," Tien whispered while looking at the ground. "You!" Tien looked at Appule, "I'm going to kill you!" Tien charged at Appule and knocked him up in the air. Then 3 clones of Tien appeared out of of him and got on each side of Appule. All four Tiens charged a powerful ki blast that hit Appule head on.

Appule survives the attack looking pretty damaged. "Is that all you got? My turn," Appule dashed at Tien and started beating him up. Appule eventually knocked him down and prepared to finish him off with a large Ki blast. "Die you filthy human!"

"Burning Attack!" Jay shouted as he did a whole bunch of hand signs before releasing his attack.

"Masenko-Ha!" Gohan shouted as he shot the blast that Piccolo taught him.

Both of the blast started pushing against Appules' ultra powered ki blast. Their power combined was greater than Appules' power, so they easily pushed back his attack. As the smoke cleared from the attack, Everyone could make out the aliens figure.

"It's l-like he doesn't die," Krillin said startled. 'All I have to do is stick to the plan. I can do this! I just got to time it just right. And if it fails, no, I can't think like that. I can do this!' Appule charged towards Krillin while Krillin stood still and got in position for his next attack.

"Everyone, cover your eyes and don't look at Krillin!" Piccolo yelled at the group.

"Solar Flare!" Krillin shouted out as a bright light engulfed Appules' vision.

"My eyes! I can't see anything! It hurts! I'm gonna kill you first once I can see again." Appule screamed, while holding his eyes.

Little did Appule know, Piccolo was charging his special beam cannon his whole time, and now the attack was ready. "Die, Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo fired his attack at Appule, and it hit him square in the chest, drilling a hole through Appules body.

Everyone was quiet for what seemed like hours, everyone wanted to make sure Appule wouldn't get back up. Gohan broke the silence. "We defeated the bad guy! Yippee!" The Z-fighters relaxed as Gohan shouted out in victory.

The fight between Vegeta and Cui was a good one. The two warriors were just about equal, until a dark aura surrounded Cui. Cui's power level jumped up through the roof.

"Changing your aura won't save you Cui. I'm still going to kill you," Vegeta cockily stated.

"Heh heh, Vegeta, I'm way stronger than you now. Once I beat you, I'll probably get promoted to one of Frieza's top men. Can't wait for that to happen." Cui kneed Vegeta in the gut as soon as he said that. Cui then knocked him in the sky just to kick him down to the ground really hard. As soon as Vegeta landed, Cui stomped on top of Vegeta at full force, causing Vegeta to spit up some blood.

"Wow, he's strong," Goku said. "I can't wait to fight him. I'm getting excited!"

"Time to finish you Vegeta! Die!" Cui stated as he charged a blast up. However, Vegeta managed to get up and sweep Cui's legs, causing Cui to fall down to the ground. Vegeta flew up and the sky, and started throwing a barrage of ki blasts make sure he stayed on the ground. After a while, Vegeta stopped shooting them and started charging up an attack.

"I'm through playing games with you Cui, I'm going to kill you right now. Galick Gun Fire!" Vegeta shouted as he released his signature move.

"Silly Vegeta, you thought you had the advantage, but like I said earlier, I'm way stronger than you now." Cui shot a beam of his own towards Vegeta's Galick Gun, and it quickly pushed back Vegeta's attack causing him to get carried through the clouds. Cui didn't even bother to wait for him to fall, he just looked over towards Goku.

'I don't think he realized, but he didn't kill Vegeta. He barely survived that attack. Anyway, it looks like it's my turn to fight.' Goku got in his stance (The one from the Goku vs Vegeta fight) and prepared to do battle. "You sure are pretty strong, I can't wait to fight you," Goku said in a polite tone.

"Tell me where the dragon balls are and I'll make your death quickly, and if you don't, I'll just blow up this planet. There's another planet that has dragon balls as well."

"I won't let you hurt anything harmless on this planet, and I won't tell you where the dragon balls are!" Goku said seriously.

"Why is everyone so difficult?" Cui charged at Goku and rushed in to hit him. Goku managed to barely avoid the attack and knock Cui away. "I see you're a little faster than Vegeta, but you're weaker than he is."

"Oh, really? I think I can beat you." Goku rushed towards Cui and prepared to attack, but Cui easily side stepped him and kicked him back against a rock. Goku recovered and charged back at Cui. They were in a clash of punches with each blocking and dodging each others attacks. Goku would land more punches, but Cui would deliver harder punches. Right when Cui was getting ready to knock Goku away, Goku used the afterimage technique to appear behind Cui and knock him down.

"Kamehameha!" Goku charged a fast version of his signature move and released his attack. It hit Cui, but it did not look like it did to much damage to him.

"I guess you are a little tough, but like I said earlier you're weaker than Vegeta, who was no match for me. But, since you manage to get a good hit on me, I'll take this fight seriously."

"I guess I'll go all out to!" Goku began to take off his under clothes. He put his orange gi back on, but he dropped his blue under clothes on the floor and it made a crater on the ground. Goku felt faster and stronger now. "I think that was about 500 lbs altogether," Goku said out loud. "King Kai was against me having weights, but when he saw you guys coming, he added these weights, even when I was at 10 times this planet's gravity.

Cui checked his scouter to look at the power level. "Hmph, your power level is about 9,500. You're no match for me. I'll finish this up so me and Appule can head to Namek with Lord Frieza. Maybe Frieza will decide to use these dragon balls after we use the ones on Namek."

Cui charged at Goku prepared to end the fight. Goku leaped back and prepared to use his new attack. "Kaioken!" Goku shouted as his power shot up.

'His power level almost doubled,' Cui thought. "Kaio what?" Goku closed the gap and punched Cui in the face. 'He's so fast!' Cui thought as he recovered from Goku's surprise attack. "You may have speed, but I'm still stronger!" Cui yelled at the Saiyan raised on Earth. "I will defeat you and collect the dragon balls for Lord Frieza!"

'I can't afford to lose this battle," Goku thought. 'Earth is depending on me.'

 **Sorry it took this chapter so long to come out, but I think this may be the longest chapter I've ever written. I hope you guys enjoy how it turned out. I always say I'm going to try and update more, and I always mean that. If I can, I will update this story within the next two weeks. If I don't update this story, then I will probably update one of my other stories.**


End file.
